


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Ships, Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Families of Choice, M/M, One Big Happy Family, all my otps, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is enjoying time with all the people he loves the most.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 26





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 story, based on the prompt _The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year._

Harry watched Christmas day afternoon unfold around him. 

Ron was playing chess with Hugo. Teddy had his nose buried in an Ancient Runes textbook. Scorpius and James were putting their Lego Hogwarts together. Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were laughing over some private joke while Theo and Oliver argued over Quidditch. 

Draco lay his head down on Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s been a good Christmas,” Draco murmured. “What is that thing that Muggles say? The most wonderful time of the year?”

“You’re exactly right,” Harry replied. 

It was the most wonderful time of the year with the best people he could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
